El Primer Cumpleaños Mágico
by Klara Potter
Summary: No hacen falta grandes cosas para que un día sea mágico.


¡Hola a todos!

Ya empieza a ser tradición, ¿verdad? Esta vez le toca a nuestra amada Lily. Disfrutad :)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lily se estiró perezosamente en su cama de la torre de Gryffindor. Era domingo, y por una vez no le importaba no tener clase. Amaba Hogwarts y aprender, pero estaba encantada de poder pasar el día de su cumpleaños sin tener que preocuparse por los deberes, las lecciones y los profesores.

La luz del sol inundaba el dormitorio cuando descorrió las cortinas. Le encantaba lo acogedora que se veía la habitación con ese cálido resplandor de enero bañándola. Una suave sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, y probablemente no la abandonaría en todo el día.

Bajó a desayunar, ya estaban sus amigas esperándola. Todas la felicitaron efusivamente y juntas, riendo y hablando, se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Después de satisfacer el apetito, decidieron pasar la mañana disfrutando del clima. Aunque el aire era frío, el sol había conseguido traspasar la capa de nubes que había ensombrecido el cielo durante toda la semana, y echaban demasiado de menos sus rayos como para desaprovechar esa ocasión.

Caminaron alrededor del lago y se sentaron en su orilla a charlar. Podían hablar de todo y de nada, se les pasaron las horas sin darse cuenta. El mediodía llegó entre risas y confesiones susurradas.

La comida estuvo plagada de conversaciones tranquilas y bromas privadas. Después, Lily pretendía volver a salir. Pero, extrañamente, sus amigas le insistieron mucho para volver a la torre. Al principio se negó, pero ante su insistencia acabó cediendo.

Mientras subían escaleras y recorrían pasillos no pudo evitar mirar con nostalgia por las numerosas ventanas que dejaban atrás. NO sabía cuándo podrían disfrutar de nuevo de un día soleado. Aun así, debía admitir que estaba ansiosa por saber el motivo por el cual sus amigas habían insistido en volver a la sala común a toda costa.

Cuando le dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entraron, la sala común estaba en penumbra y completamente vacía. En el momento en que Lily iba a abrir la boca para preguntarles a las demás si sabían qué estaba ocurriendo, las luces se encendieron de repente y lo que parecía ser toda la casa de Gryffindor salió de detrás y debajo de los muebles, exclamando:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lily!

No se lo podía creer. Se quedó en shock. Nunca había sido una persona solitaria, pero ni en sus mejores sueños había podido imaginar tener a unas 100 personas preocupándose por organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se encontró con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y rodeada de gente que la felicitaba. La sala estaba decorada con guirnaldas rojas y doradas, las serpentinas colgaban de los marcos de las ventanas y, encima de la chimenea, había una pancarta gigante que rezaba "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lily!" en tinta de colores cambiantes.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Evans.

Se giró automáticamente, interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía. Detrás de ella estaba James Potter, con una sonrisa radiante, ofreciéndole una caja de chocolate de Honeydukes. Debería haberlo sabido, ¿quién si no los merodeadores podría haber conseguido todo eso?

Su primer impulso fue soltarle un comentario hiriente, pero se obligó a retenerlo. Al fin y al cabo, él y sus amigos habían hecho todo eso por ella. Sonrió y aceptó la caja.

Sin darse cuenta se deslizaron en una conversación trivial y sorprendentemente cómoda. Se acercaron Sirius, Peter y Remus y Lily se encontró charlando con todos ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Ya volverían las hostilidades al día siguiente, pero por esa tarde decidió que no le importaba.

El tiempo pasó volando y la hora de la cena llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por primera vez, al menos que Lily supiera, la casa de Gryffindor en pleno apareció a la vez en el Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a seguir al resto a la mesa, una mano se posó en su hombro desde detrás y alguien le susurró al oído:

-Después de la cena en la lechucería.

Lily sonrió interiormente. Ese era Severus. Aunque no hubiese querido admitirlo, había estado decepcionada con la posibilidad de que se le hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños. Se sentó a comer mucho más contenta y engulló la comida mucho más rápido de lo que solía.

Se escabulló después de la cena con el pretexto de tomar algo de aire fresco. Cuando llegó a la lechucería, ya estaba Severus esperándola.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Lils -le dijo en cuanto la vio. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

Era increíble el cambio que se había producido en ese chico. Cuando se conocieron, prácticamente ni mantenía el contacto visual, mucho menos iniciar una conversación. Al cabo de casi dos años, aunque con el resto de la gente seguía igual, con Lily había roto todas sus corazas y protecciones contra el mundo exterior, y le había permitido ver la maravillosa persona oculta detrás de todas esas barreras.

Pasaron el rato sentados en la paja húmeda del suelo de la lechucería. La conversación fluía entre ellos como el agua, sin ningún tipo de obstáculo. La hora del toque de queda llegó y pasó sin que se percataran de ello.

Se despidieron cuando la luz de la luna inundaba la estancia y todas las perchas ya estaban vacías. En circunstancias normales, a Lily le habría preocupado mucho estar fuera de su cama tan tarde, pero ese día le dio igual. Si alguien podía hacer que se olvidara de las reglas y se comportara como la niña que solía ser, ese era Severus.

Cuando se metía en la cama diez minutos después, podía afirmar que ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Aunque, si era honesta consigo misma, no lo había sentido así hasta que había podido compartir parte de su felicidad con su mejor amigo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cortito, como siempre. Me disculpo por eso, pero realmente me cuesta sacar tiempo para escribir… Espero que aun así os guste. Espero leeros a todos en los comentarios :)


End file.
